Sleep and Worry
by TrinityWitch
Summary: Something for Legendwaker on tumblr,The idea with Geo having eye bags got me inspired. They don't belong there, not under those beautiful eyes.
I'm at lunch right now at school on the phone by the way… and I think I made Oji way more emotional and yeah just maybe a little to caring but I thought this would be I don't know cute?
_

*Oji and Geo belong to legendwaker on tumblr

There he goes, acting as if there's nothing wrong. Those bags under his eyes. They don't suit him. Not at all.

Friday morning , Oji sipping his cup of bitter coffee looks at the guy that means the world to him , leave to go outside.  
The guy that choose to take care of him when he was in need and now is living the life of a criminal with. How do I take care of him now?

Geo out on the patio smoking one of his last cigarettes in the morning, with a worried Oji in the kitchen. It's usually me that looks like the mess he thought. It was a quiet morning barely 12 am with any noise in there apartment. I need to talk to him when he gets back in. What seemed like hours for Oji, Geo finally came back inside.

"How much did you sleep last night? You look horrible." Asked the red inkling.

"Don't worry about it"

That was not the answer Oji was looking for.. "Exactly how do you expect me not to Geo? You look horrible and you've been in a sour mood for a while now, and almost every night you're not in bed, you're not even getting sleep for the love of cod and you've be-"

"Oji I said don't worry about it" He snapped back at Oji. The only time Geo would ever yelled at him was when Oji did something stupid and almost get hurt.  
"Anyway I can't get sleep right now since we need to go on a mission.." (Can I even call their work trips that?)

Oji just stayed silent. What was he suppose to say? Just say Ok and forget about how Geo looks like he's going to fall on his face any second?

The blue inkling finally spoke up when he knew Oji obviously was not going to reply to him.  
"I'ma get ready and you probably should too.."  
The blue inkling went up stairs and left a worried and wondering Oji.  
How the hell am I supposed to do to get some inkling idiot to fucking sleep. He realized, he can't. Geo is just going to have to tire himself out.

5 pm

The mission they were required to go on . Apparently they got to find some girl named Jennie, a orange vampire squid, a very rare species of squid and the client wants the body. Oji and Geo were at the kitchen table talking about the mission, or at least they're supposed to.  
"What the hell is so special about a blood sucking orange squid?" Oji said out loud to end the silence.

"The squid apparently has a rare blood type that can't be found in common squids, and she's worth a lot more that you think. James said that this client of ours wants the girl before anyone else gets her and he's paying a fuck ton for her."

Ugh James. The guy that tells Geo and Oji there missions or assignments. The guy that Oji doesn't like because Geo is his and only his; Oji if you haven't noticed does not like to share.

"Oh so the orange bloody paint bucket is worth something.."

"Yep"

There it was the awkward silence. The thing that got Oji's mind working again and then came back the worry. Oji looked at the squid across from him. He was staring down on the wooden table, then took out a lighter and cigarette from his pocket. When did he get another pack? Geo lit it and took a puff from it and just looked up. Oji kept staring at him. His lips, his blue tentacles, his dark rich skin and his eyes, but there was something wrong with them.

Those bags under his eyes. Those don't belong there. Not under those beautiful green eyes. Oji isn't one to be cuddling or bubbly like a girlfriend or anything. He never really mentions the things he likes about Geo. But the thing that made him fall hard for geo was those eyes. They were always so bright with so much life in them. After the incident with the charger, one of the things he wished he saw that he never noticed was people's eyes and how if you just look into them closely you can tell the personality of someone. Ojis eye are dark and show his bitter personality unlike Geos who beautiful and bright show his uplifting vibe that he gives. Geo's eyes gave his dark eyes a little light into them. Seeing those bags under his eyes.. They hurt him, the life in those eyes are almost gone and Oji's eyes were just getting darker and were hoping to see a little light in someone else's eyes. Those bags under Geo's eyes and that frown on his face.. What's this feeling? Oh yeah Oji realized that his heart was breaking seeing someone he loves so much, with so much life and light is fading into black. With all this going through his mind Oji says nothing about his feelings, nothing about how seeing Geo like this is hurting him, and how Geo's beautiful green eyes showed him life and how happy geo makes him. Why can't I ever be able to do it, why can't I tell him?

"What are you staring at?" Geo asked, giving Oji a strange look.

Oji while thinking , was interrupted and looks at Geo.

"Nothing." Oji voice cracks. Shit. Geo isn't stupid, he can tell if something is wrong with Oji. Hes going to ask questions, he can tell somethings wrong. Oji got up and went upstairs. Without a word or a look at Geo he just left.

Oji went to the bathroom. There was something coming out of his eye. And this time is wasn't his eye full of ink. They were tears. Real tears of worry. Why was he crying? Why was he upset? Geo is why. Oji can't stand seeing someone he loves look like they wanna die, he can't see Geo anymore without thinking that it's his fault, making Geo worry bringing Geo into a criminal life and Geo having to just in general babysit him. Oji leaned against the bathroom sink and looked at the mirror. His eyes were full of tears. The ink filled eye bleeding and his normal eye with tears. I want to help him. I need to help him. Oji's thoughts were interrupted by a knock in the door.

"Oji, are you alright, is your eye bleeding?"

Oji could barely talk.

"I'm fine…"

Geo was barely able to hear him. Barely.  Geo opens the bathroom door to a weeping Oji. Oji's breathing was heavy and he was stiffing to no end.

"Oji what's wrong?".

More stifling and heavy breathing

"Oji.."

He finally turned around. His eye was a little red and at his chin watery tears and inky blood were mixing and dripping off his chin one drop at a time one. Oji's heavy breathing was turned into heaving and the tears were coming out of his eyes faster.

Shit, he saw me. Oji was hoping that Geo would stay at the bathroom door so he could lie and just say he had to clean out his eye. He can't now, Geo sees him, and he knew he would have to look at Geo. He turned around and wished he hadn't. Geo gave him a look of worry his green eyes wide. There still there. Those fucking bags under his eyes, and there still a dark . He just cried more, his tears coming out faster. Oji's hands went up to his face and just cried, he just couldn't look at Geo. He screamed he couldn't handle it anymore and started crying even harder. Oji and Geo just stood there, Oji crying and Geo just looking at him his stress not decreasing at all, hell only gaining more from seeing one of the most important people, his lover, in tears upset. Geo's stress started when he found out that the cops are trying to find 2 assassins and Geo is worried there looking for Oji, he couldn't risk losing him. That's why Geo isn't able to get sleep. He's been trying to find out who the cops were looking for and if he had to leave with Oji somewhere. He can't lose Oji, he just can't. He's been trying to seem lightened up, and seem like nothings wrong. That obviously didn't work. Geo just couldn't keep hearing him cry. He just couldn't look at Oji crying anymore it was breaking his heart. Geo gets closer to Oji and takes his hands off his face. Oji was covering his eyes and closed them when Geo took his hands off. While crying all Oji was thinking about was Geo. Geo hasn't been getting any sleep and has been smoking and drinking more than he has ever seen him. He has been bitter for so long and just in general he looked hurt as though he lost a family member or though he went through a hard breakup.

"Oji.."

He still wouldn't open his eyes, and his breathing became fast and were short breathes. Geo let go of his hands and held his face so that Oji can look up at him. "Oji..open your eyes, look at me."

Seconds past and Oji still didn't open his eyes. They only thing that Geo knew he could do, that he just had to do. A pair of warm lips went on Oji's and with a little surprise he kissed back. At the moment Oji just wanted to stay like that for a while, but the warm lips moved away. Oji finally opened his eyes and Geo, hands still on his face, and Oji being able to feel his warm breathe, and they just looked at each in the eyes. Geo just looked at the red eye that had the tears coming out of them earlier and the eye that was his mistake that doesn't matter how much Oji tries to tell him that it doesn't matter, it was his fault and he made Oji's life hell. Geo was barely able to say anything when he was reminded of that fact. He wiped the blood and tears away from Oji's face and Oji just felt at peace or at least a little bit.

" why are you crying"

Oji couldn't answer him, he knew he would start crying again. Something Oji does want is another kiss. He wanted to feel those warm lips on his again he wanted that feeling of peace back, but mostly he wanted hands went to Geo's forearm and leaned in and felt another pair of warm lips meet in the middle with his. This kiss was much more longer and had sadness and worry mixed into it. Oji leaned his head to the side and the kiss became more deeper and desperate. They just wanted to be like that forever. The kiss had to end at some point ; but that wasn't enough for them, no it wasn't. Oji pulled at Geos shirt multiple times during the kiss and Geo got the message. One more look at those beautiful green eyes and Geo had led Oji to their bedroom. They both just needed a stress reliever but more importantly they just wanted each other, they just needed each other. They had to have each other. They wanted to forget about all the bad things in their lives right now and only think about the other and the pleasure. With Geo leading Oji into the bedroom he closed the door and was going to make it up to Oji.

Later

Oji woke up and found himself next to his lover. After what they did Oji couldn't help but think only about Geo. He looks to his side and sees that finally he got some rest. He looks so calm and peaceful..

Oji had gotten up to go when something or should I say someone grabbed his waist and hand. He looks to his side and see the blue inkling. Geo kisses Oji's hand and pulls him next to him and into his chest.

"You aren't going anywhere, where I can't follow."

"Geo I just needed water…"

"Yeah how about no and we just cuddle." Oji gives a slight chuckle and couldn't help but get sleepy and fall into the warmth that was Geo's chest. Geo already went back to bed and during this whole time Oji couldn't help but give a smile. There was something nagging in the back of Oji's brain but he couldn't remember what though. Wait

SHIT 

THE ASSIGNMENT 

I am so tired right now I'm just happy I was able to finish it. Thank you for reading!

Oji and Geo belong to legendwaker on tumblr

James and the vampire squid Jennie belongs so me. 


End file.
